WHAT?
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: It was just another normal da—-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOTSHOT TURNED TO A KID?


**Title: **What?

**Summary:** It was just another normal da—-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOTSHOT TURNED TO A KID?

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters used

Have fun with this silly little fic!

**~.~.~.~.~**

**~WHAT?~**

Naruko cursed as he made a mad dash towards the club room, berating himself for waking up late. Oh-ho, the captain will kill him. Picking up his pace, the redhead failed to notice the blur of white heading straight towards his direction. And when he did, it was too late. He had collided with something, or rather someone, the sheer force of the impact causing both him and the other person to fall down with a resounding thud and an 'oomff.' Rubbing his lower back, the redhead was about to yell at the culprit when he noticed it was Onoda, the glasses-wearing teen apologizing fervently.

"Ah, Onoda-kun!" Naruko began, waving his hand in front of Onoda as he tried to get the other's attention. "It's fine really."

Recognizing the voice, Onoda stopped his apologies, relief washing over him as he crawled over to his best friend. "Naruko-kun! Naruko-kun!" That doesn't mean he had calmed down though. "Something happened! Naruko-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Imaizumikunturnedtoachild!WewerejustgettingreadyforpracticebutImaizumikunstartedscreamingandhestartedtoglowandnowheisfouryearsold!" Onoda stated without pause, catching his breath afterwards.

Naruko blinked. He seriously didn't get any of that. "Whoa...whoa, Onoda-kun, calm down and say it again."

Taking a deep breath, the young climber tried to speak a little slowly and clearer, "Imaizumi-kun is now four years old!"

"What?" The redhead exclaimed, wanting to ask some more but was unable to as Onoda dragged him towards the club room, the climber saying something along the lines of getting there as soon as possible.

The redhead refused to believe his friend; there's just no way Imaizumi turned into a child, right? That's impossible, he told himself…only to be greeted by chaos the moment he opened the door. Sweat-dropping, the redhead cringed as his ears were assaulted by almost incomprehensible shouts of…words. The sprinter also noticed the whole team crowding around one corner and probably freaking out. He was just about to announce himself when Makishima spotted him and before he knew it, he was face to face or rather, staring down…

…at a trashing…

…four year old…

…Imaizumi?!

JUST HOLD UP A SECOND!

Naruko's jaw dropped. "WHY IS HOTSHOT LIKE THAT?!" The redhead probed, looking at every person in the room for any answer as he pointed at the still trashing kid.

Aoyagi simply shook his head, trying to hold the struggling kid down with the help of Teshima who took the liberty of answering the flashy sprinter. "We have no idea. He just turned into a kid all of a sudden."

Suddenly, the child stopped moving, dark eyes glancing past everyone to look over at the new comer, an action noticed by all.

"Oh he stopped." Onoda commented, watching as the kid was released from the second years' grip, noting that the kid was now walking straight towards Naruko.

"Ah, be careful!" Sugimoto warned as he too noticed where Imaizumi was headed, a single droplet of tear forming at the corner of his eye. "He tried to bite me when I was about to pick him up."

Naruko merely grinned, kneeling in front of the pouting kid. "What is it, Hotshot?" He asked, chuckling softly when Imaizumi raised his arms as if being asked to be picked up. Getting the hint, the redhead scooped the small all-rounder into his arms, "There you go!"

The kid, seemingly happy to be carried by the redhead, nuzzled his face against Naruko, earning him a giggle from the sprinter and surprised stares from the rest. Noticing how the other occupants of the room were staring at them so intently, Imaizumi stuck his tongue out.

Irked by the child's action, Tadokoro growled out, "Why you little-" proceeding to grab the kid, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Not even the least terrified of their clearly larger senior, Imaizumi didn't hesitate to sink his teeth on the bulky man's hand, looking so damn proud of himself when a loud, clearly pained screamed erupted from Tadokoro. The child's eyes gleaming with satisfaction as Naruko lectured—which lasted for a few minutes—the 'old man' for trying to grab him in the first place.

Done with his lecturing Naruko took a seat on one of the benches inside the club room, placing the now four year old all-rounder on his lap, offering a lollipop he grab from his bag to the kid who took it gladly. The two seemed to be in a world of their own and everyone being ignored swore they could _see_ all the imaginary flowers and sparkles floating around Imaizumi and Naruko. The kid seemingly enjoying all the attention he was getting from the redhead, a cute blush gracing his chubby cheeks as he feasted on the candy Naruko handed him not long ago.

"Oi, I thought they don't get along?" Tadokoro asked in a whisper, confused. "But look at them."

"Hush Tadokorocchi," Makishima mumbled in return, "Imaizumi might hear you."

True to the climber's words, the child did hear them, Imaizumi moving his attention away from the candy in his hands to look over at them…and glared. Everyone gulped in fright,—none of them sure why a kid could give them so much fear—the imaginary flowers and sparkles replaced by swirling dark aura as the kid stared them down. The group was in the middle of thinking up ways on how to calm the kid down when Naruko started speaking once more, asking the kid if he wants to get some ice cream after school. And to their surprise, the dark aura was gone in a flash, Imaizumi enthusiastically nodding at Naruko who was patting his head.

_"HE CALMED DOWN!"_ they all thought in relief, sweat-dropping as Imaizumi forgot their existence again.

Being the responsible person he was, Kinjou slowly approached the two, "…So what are we going to do now?" He asked, looking at Naruko before motioning to the kid who is now looking up at him.

Naruko shrugged, absentmindedly stroking the kid's hair as he answered their captain, "I don't really know. He might return to normal soon." The redhead claimed with uncertainty before grinning widely, "But isn't he cute?"

"_He's clearly not!_" As what the others thought.

And as the rest of the club members were thinking of how Imaizumi is not cute as a kid, Kinjou and Naruko had entered some serious discussion about the child and what to do with him, leaving said boy ignored. Unfortunately being ignored by the redhead doesn't seem to sit very well with Imaizumi. Puffing his cheeks, he slid off the sprinter's lap, rounded Kinjou for a few times before kicking him hard on the shin. The older male doubling over in pain.

"_HE KICKED THE CAPTAIN/KINJOU!"_

"Hotshot what are you doing?!" even Naruko was horrified, "Why did you kick Captain Shades?"

Imaizumi glared at the redhead, the rest of the club members worried that the kid might do something to Naruko as well, however instead of kicking him like he did to Kinjou, the four year old stood up on the bench before reaching out, small hands resting on both sides of Naruko's cheeks before he pulled the sprinter forward and kissed him on the lips.

Everything stopped…

Naruko blushed as everyone else's jaws dropped…

Imaizumi looked pleased, taking the redhead's shock to kiss him a second time…

Whispers start to fill the small space of the club room, "…so they have that kind of relationship? ..."I think so."

Finally regaining his composure Naruko blurted out, face as red as his hair, "NO WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE!"

"…yeah right."

No one believed him of course.

...

...

...

The next day...

"Why aren't any of you starting today's training yet?" Makishima asked, elegant eyebrows raised.

Kinjou cleared his throat, "Ah, Makishima we have a…situation."

And before the green haired climber could ask for further explanation, a loud cry echoed inside the room, revealing a very cute four year old redhead—Naruko to be specific—seated on the bench.

"Oi, oi…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, SHO?!"

**~~End~**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


End file.
